Promesa
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Adoro... no... amo ese país. Con toda mi alma. Pero no imaginaba que este viaje me hiciera ver lo realmente hermoso y bello que es. Ni imaginaba que fuera a enamorarme de él.


Me llamo Gisele, Tengo 19 años y soy holandesa. Hace poco que decidí venir de viaje a Canadá, es la primera vez que viajo sola, pero ya soy lo bastante independiente como para hacerlo. Siempre me he considerado una persona muy independiente, pocas veces he dependido de alguien, por no decir nunca. Siempre me llamó mucho la atención este país, sobretodo por toda la naturaleza que tiene. Debe ser hermoso. Podría decir que estoy enamorada de ese país. Estoy deseando llegar.

Ahora mismo voy en el avión, sobrevolando aquel precioso cielo azul despejado. Puedo ver algunas de sus grandes montañas, incluso puedo apreciar algunos osos en ellas, la mayoría pardos. Es un poco raro ver osos en esta época, ya casi va a empezar su época de hibernación. Nunca he visto uno de cerca, pero si se bastante sobre ellos, bueno, sobre la naturaleza en general.

Acabo de llegar, nada mas salir puedo comprobar que su aire es completamente limpio y puro. Realmente adoro este país. Estoy en Toronto, una ciudad bonita, hay que reconocerlo, y el hotel en el que me alojo tampoco está mal, tiene buenas vistas. He dejado las cosas en el hotel y me e tumbado en la cama a descansar un rato. Después de un tiempo, me encuentro dando un par de vueltas por al ciudad, me aburre estar metida en una habitación sin hacer nada.

Andaba por aquellas calles mirando algunos escaparates hasta que choqué con alguien. Mierda, odio que me pase eso. Estoy sentada en el frío suelo, soltando una barbaridad de insultos en mi idioma mientras la persona con la que había chocado se acercaba a mí.

– ¡L-Lo siento! – Se agacha y se queda frente a mí, hablando un perfecto inglés. – ¡¿Estás bien?! – Por su voz se que es un chico, tiene una voz dulce y melosa.

Tenía pensado decirle un par de cosas como "Mira por donde vas" o alguna grosería por el estilo. Pero, al alzar la vista y mirarle, todo eso desapareció por completo de mi mente. Clavo mis ojos sobre sus grandes ojos violetas.

– Perdona, soy bastante patoso. – Sonríe, levantándose mientras se coloca las gafas y tira de mí para levantarme también.

– No te disculpes, fui yo la que no te vi. – Admito mientras me arreglo la camiseta, sacudiendo con las manos mis pantalones.

– No te preocupes, me pasa esto muy a menudo. – No deja un segundo de sonreír.

Es un chico alto, con una corta melena rubia ondulada y un largo rizo que le cae hacia delante. Lleva un jersey rojo de lana con una hoja de arce blanca en el centro y unos pantalones vaqueros claros. No lo voy a negar, es muy mono.

En ese momento mi estómago rugió con fuerza, y por lo que pude notar, me ruboricé. – Agg… L-lo siento… Aún no comí… – Me llevo las manos a mi estómago, intentando así que no sonara mucho. – Acabo de llegar, me olvidé por completo. –

– Conozco un lugar donde hacen buenas tortitas-… –

Le corto rápidamente. – No hace falta, a parte, he traído poco dinero. – Niego con las manos.

Sonríe dulcemente. – Te invitaré. –

– ¡No! ¡No hace falta! ¡De verdad! –

– Te tiré al suelo, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte. – Vuelve a sonreír, haciendo que mis mejillas se coloren más de lo que estaban. – No está lejos que aquí, sígueme. – Comienza a andar, indicándome que le siguiera.

Nunca en la vida me iría con alguien que no conozco, pero, esta vez lo hice, seguí a ese chico. Con él me sentía, por así decirlo, segura en aquella gran ciudad. Y aparte, mi estómago me rogaba que fuera con él.

Le sigo de cerca, ya que no me gustaría perderme. – ¿Eres de aquí? –

Asiente, sonriente. – Totalmente de aquí. – Ahora me mira él. – Tu no, ¿Verdad? –

– El acento me delata, lo sé. –

– Si. – Ríe un poco. – Países Bajos. –

– Holanda. –

Sonríe ampliamente nada más escucharlo. – ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas muchísimo a un chico que conocí allí, en Holanda. –

– ¿Has estado allí? –

– Un par de veces, es bonito. –

Hablamos todo el camino sobre nuestros países, y por lo que pude comprobar el se conocía cada rincón del suyo. Por completo.

– Aquí es. – Para justo frente a un pequeño restaurante. – ¿Que te parece? –

– Parece acogedor. –

Ríe un poco. – Cuanto más tiempo paso contigo más me recuerdas a él. – Abre la puerta del restaurante, dejándome que pasara primero.

– ¿Cómo es él? – Ahora empezaba a tener algo de curiosidad por ese chico.

– Bueno… – Comienza. – Es alto, con el pelo rubio peinado hacia arriba y ojos azules. – Sigue. – Suele dar un poco de miedo cuando le ves por primera vez, pero cuando le conoces te das cuenta de que en realidad es muy buen chico. –

Sige hablando de aquel chico mientras yo como unas tortitas. Están deliciosas, puedo decir que son las mejores que he comido. Creo que ya se donde voy a venir a cenar esta noche.

– ¿Qué te parecen las tortitas de mi país? –

– Están realmente deliciosas. – No suelo hacerlo, pero le sonreí un poco, muy poco. Espero que no lo haya notado – Ahora me creo que las mejores tortitas del mundo están en tu país. –

Sonríe. – Dicen que soy famoso por eso… –

¿Ha dicho "soy"? ¿Es un famoso?

–… Aun que siguen casi sin hacerme caso…–

– ¿Has dicho "Soy"? – Me mira rápidamente. – ¿A caso eres… famoso? –

Vuelve a sonreír y niega. – No lo soy. –

– ¿Entonces por que has dicho que dicen que eres famoso por eso? – Insisto.

– Incluso eres tan insistente como él. – Se levanta, sin quitar la sonrisa mientras se dirige a la puerta.

– ¡Pero contéstame! – Me levanto y voy con él, esperando que me lo aclarase.

Salimos de allí, y después de mis intentos para que me diese una respuesta válida, no se como, se sale con la suya y hace que me desvíe del tema.

– Por cierto, soy Mattiew. –

Es cierto, aún no conocía su nombre. – Gisele. –

– ¿Has venido con tu familia? –

– No, vengo sola. – Tampoco me hace falta nadie más, la verdad.

– ¿De veras? ¿Has venido desde tan lejos tu sola? – Se sorprende un poco al oírlo.

– Si, siempre he querido venir. Me atrae mucho la naturaleza, sobre todo en esta época del año. – Me escucha atentamente, sin decir nada. – Y me vendría bien para mis estudios. –

– ¿Tus estudios? – Su voy toma ahora un tono de curiosidad.

– Estudio biología. –

Sonríe ampliamente. – Conozco un lugar que te gustará, ven. –

Comienza a andar algo más rápido por aquellas calles. Yo le sigo de cerca, intentando no perderle de vista. Después de un largo rato hablando, sin darme cuenta nos alejamos un poco de la ciudad.

– ¿Dónde vamos? –

– Tranquila, queda poco para llegar. –

Cada vez veo más árboles y animales salvajes, sobre todo ciervos. Es un poco increíble ver como estos animales interactúan tan cerca de los humanos.

Mattiew para de golpe girándose. – Cierra un momento los ojos. –

Eso me dejó algo… sorprendida. – ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

– Es una sorpresa. – Vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa tan dulce.

Y le hago caso, los cierro. En seguida noto como me coge la mano y me lleva hacia delante. Cada vez corre más aire, hace más fresco que antes. Después de caminar un poco me para.

– Ya puedes abrirlos. – Me suelta la mano y los abro.

No pedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Estoy frente a unas grandes montañas verdes, llenas de árboles y arbustos. El aire fresco y puro, no hay ni pizca de contaminación. El cielo es totalmente celeste, y despejado. Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.

– Vaya… – Estoy totalmente embelesada.

– ¿Qué te parece? – Sonríe.

– Estoy… sin palabras… – Y es cierto, estoy realmente sin palabras.

Tras aquello oigo unos arbustos tras nosotros moverse. Me giré instintivamente, pensando que sería algún ciervo. Pero no, no lo era, ojala lo hubiera sido.

Abro los ojos de par en par y me agarro rápido a Mattiew. – ¡Mattiew! ¡H-Hay un oso! –

Él mira despreocupadamente hacia donde estaba el oso y me acaricia e pelo con suavidad. – Tranquila, es Kuma. –

No, no puedo estar tranquila. Tengo a un enorme oso blanco al lado. ¡¿Cómo quiere que esté tranquila?!

Mattiew se acerca a aquel oso, tranquilo. – ¡No te acerques! – Y le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

¿Cómo…? ¿Le está acariciando?… ¿Quién es este chico?

– Ven, acércate, no te hará nada. –

Con algo de miedo, le hago caso y me acerco. ¿Desde cuando le hago tanto caso a una persona? Me quedo a unos centímetros de aquel oso. Mattiew me coge la mano, y la lleva al pelo del oso. Tenía muchísimo miedo, pero me atreví a acariciarle.

– Vaya… Es muy suave. Creí que los osos tenían el pelo más grueso. –

Sonríe. – Este es un poco especial. –

Después de que dijera eso le miro fijamente. – Mattiew. –

– ¿Si? –

– Dime quien eres. –

Le dejé un poco sorprendido. – ¿Cómo que quien soy? ¡Mattiew! ~ –

– Quiero que me digas tu verdadera identidad. – Espero no estar metiendo la pata y que este chico solo sea una persona normal con un enorme amor hacia los osos.

Suspira, mirándome hora sonriente. – Está bien, lo haré. – Espera… ¿Era cierto que me mentía sobre su identidad? – Soy Canadá. –

Claro… voy yo y me lo creo… ¿Cómo va a ser él una nación? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Ningún sentido! ¡¿Cree que soy tonta a caso?! ¡¿Cómo me voy a creer eso?!

– Venga ya. – Me cruzo de brazos. – No me lo creo. –

Poco a poco, se acerca a mí. – Se que es difícil de creer, pero es así. – Lleva la mano a mi frente, sonriente. – Será mejor que descanses un poco, has tenido un día bastante movido. –

– ¡No! ¡No quiero…! descansar… – Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Todo fue muy extraño. Al rato desperté en la habitación del hotel, tumbada en mi cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a los lados, pero no había rastro de Mattiew.

Después de una semana allí, sin más rastro de Mattiew, volví a Holanda. Pero no sin antes hacerme una promesa a mi misma.

"Prometo que volveré y encontraré de nuevo a Mattiew". Por que, como bien dije, estoy enamorada de Canadá desde la primera vez que llegué, desde la primera vez que lo vi.


End file.
